Mission
Missions are the main game component in Warframe. One to four players can participate in the same mission as a Cell to complete the objective(s) and get to extraction. Each of the have a specific pre-assigned objective, although the objective can be changed during the mission (except in Assassination, Defense, and Mobile Defense). The playable area in missions are randomly generated using pre-designed rooms and halls commonly referred to as "tiles"; missions also have a chance to include environmental hazards. Each mission is also normally populated by one specific enemy Faction, but it is possible for two different factions to appear in a mission and fight among themselves. Every mission will give each player in the cell a Challenge Reward. As of update 10.3, when attempting to join a mission online, your total equipment rank (pistol, warframe, sentinel, etc) will be calculated while finding a match, placing you in squads with similar rank points first, to reduce the chances of joining squads of new players/experienced players. This can be problematic for user's with Forma'd or new equipment, as the game will consider you a slightly lower overall rank and may place you with similar players, possibly increasing difficulty a bit. Mission Completion Completion of the objective and successful extraction gives the player bonus experience, bonus credits, and the mission completion reward. It is necessary to complete the mission to retain items obtained during the mission such as mods, resources, and blueprints. Affinity is retained regardless of mission success, but bonus affinity will not be awarded if the player does not reach extraction. Hovering the cursor over a node will give a mission description. This includes: *Map Type - The type of environment expected; displayed as a picture. *Mission - The type of mission expected. *Faction - The enemy faction populating the mission. (Sometimes there are two factions in one mission and it isn't shown). *Level - Range of the enemy levels expected. The mouse over will also reveal the user names of a solar landmark to honor "Grand Master" founders, shown in the bottom of the planet info box. Planets have 6 to 26 missions displayed as nodes. Completing a mission will turn the node white and unlock other missions connected to it displaying them as blue nodes. Unavailable missions will be displayed as gray locks. The number of missions available to a player in a planet is given in the top right of the planet info box. Alert missions will only be viewable if the player has the node available and Nightmare Mode missions will only be available if the player has successfully completed every mission in the planet. Mission Types There are currently 10 types of mission in Warframe. Sometimes, a second mission type and/or Secondary Objectives will randomly be included, but will not be known or made available until the first mission is completed. A list of all missions can be seen here. An explanation of each mission can be found through the navigation bar. Notes * Raid has been removed and replaced by Survival as of update 10, due to player disinterest. * Invasion was introduced during The Gradivus Dilemma. * Escort mission will also be introduced. Trivia * The missions are all named after real physical locations and objects that exist in the solar system as recognized by the International Astronomical Union. * The Corpus and Grineer have two different sets of rooms, and the Infested can be found on either one. * When multiple factions appear on the map, they are always hostile to one another. See Also *All Missions __notoc__ Category:Mechanics